


correspondence

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, robin doesn't actually appear but it's completely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Cormoran comes in late one morning to find Robin has left him a note.---------------Precedes "electric potential" in the same universe, but either can be read as a standalone.





	correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts), [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Both bethanyactually and LindMea prompted me with 16 from [the way you said I love you](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/165060775039/) \- _on a post-it note._ SO it's set in the same universe as "electric potential," but either can be read alone and enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks to these two ladies for their constant and vocal support and encouragement! I couldn't do it without you <3

Cormoran came down to the office on Monday morning later than usual; he’d gone to Nick and Ilsa’s the night before and they’d broken out a bottle of the good stuff, toasting each other’s continued health and success far past any reasonable hour.

Rubbing his eyes, Cormoran could smell the siren call of slightly stale coffee, and he made a beeline right to the pot, mumbling a greeting to Robin as he went past her desk.

It took a moment to register that he hadn’t heard anything back, and he turned from the pot to register that she wasn’t, in fact, at her desk at all. He looked frantically at the clock and- yes, shit fuck goddamn, that client with the truly unfortunate facial hair had booked them to follow his mistress starting 45 minutes ago.

He finished doctoring his mug of coffee before realizing his phone wasn’t in his pocket, and therefore he wouldn’t know if Robin needed him. He immediately stumped back upstairs to find it, leaving his mug steaming on the counter.

Finding it dead, he rolled his eyes at his drunken self, found that the motion made his head hurt, and went back downstairs to plug it in. Picking up his mug and heading into his office, he saw two bright pink post-it note attached to his computer monitor, right in the middle.

He squinted at the fluorescent color, but Robin’s firm handwriting in black ink wasn’t hard to decipher, small though it was.

“Not answering your phone, so I’m out to follow Mustachio’s mistress." He read the first, and the second, "Ring me when you get in. Panadol in my top desk drawer. Love, Robin xx”

Cormoran smiled at the notes, then frowned. Love? They didn’t sign their correspondence that way. What did she mean by that? The x's were hardly surprising, but this wasn't... He wondered over this as he shook two tablets out into his hand, downing them with a pull of hot, bitter coffee.

A glance at his phone revealed it was at 2% charge. He resolved to let it get to at least 10% before he called her, to give the paracetamol and caffeine time to kick in. He took a long sip and dug out a packet of cigs from his desk drawer before closing his eyes.

Love, Robin.

Well, that was new.

 _Don't get your hopes up, Strike,_ he thought to himself as he lit his cigarette and took a grateful inhalation. _It probably doesn't mean anything._

He left the second note on the bottom of his screen, anyway. For no reason at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts over at lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
